Grand Theft Auto: Chronicles of Portland
by DigitalFortr3ss
Summary: Different stories coming from Portland in the GTA World. Set out in episodes, different stories each time. Please R&R, you might enjoy it.


disclaimer: I do not own GTA or Rockstar. This is my own work, all characters that are from the GTA Series are copyright of Rockstar.

I thought of Tarantino and Sin City, and I thought I could do something like that, but GTA Style. Tarantino inspired me to write these chronicles. Enjoy

GRAND THEFT AUTO:

Chronicles of Portland

Episode I: One Less Women Killer

He had made a kill tonight, a quite impressive one at that. He had a seventeen year old prostitute alone in his shady shack, hidden at the portland docks. He took all his girls there, offered them a 'night of their lives' in exchange for hard cash, cash he had not made himself, but the cash he stole from the dead hookers that he murdered. The girl was beautiful, long blond hair down to her shoulders, eyes the colour of the ocean, a golden smile that lit up the room and a body to kill for. He found her standing alone outside of the XXX Magazine shop in the red light district. He noticed her, and his eyes filled with lust, he hadn't killed in a few hours, and he was hungry for action. His crimson red stallion pulled out beside her, and she smiled and strutted over to the window, bending over to try and talk to him. He wasn't interested in talking, his eyes were transfixed on her two assetts that perked nicely in her chest, he had struck gold. He pushed a button and the window slowly pulled down, and the hooker put her head in the car, smiling at him.

"Hey sugar, you lookin' for some action"

He didn't reply, but the little school girl giggle turned him on in the sickest way. He opened the door for her, and she made her way around the car and entered. She looked at the interior, it was leather, she had struck gold she said.

"So, you wanna go someplace baby," the girl moved her hand down the mans lap "your place, or.." she unzipped the mans jeans, "maybe here?"

"My place" the man said with no compassion. He knew that he would be getting satisfaction from her, not by her looks or sleek body, but the way she would scream when the bullets soared through her body, it turned him on.

He put the car in gear and drove off into the night, with the girl accompaning him. There was no talking at all in the car, the hooker had already gone to work on the man, satisfaying him as he drove them to his place. A few minutes passed and the car came to a halt, and the lights slowly dimmed in. The shack was indeed a shack, it was just a bit bigger than an ordinary garden shed, but it was discreet and out of the way. The hookers never cared where they got their action, aslong as they got paid they wouldn't care if you screwed them six ways from sunday in a bank. Money in Liberty, was the most precious thing next to power.

The man took the keys out of the slot and exited the car, the hooker followed. The man walked up to the shack and pushed it open.

"No lock?" The hooker asked, looking slightly concerned. "What if someone has taken your money?"

_dont worry bitch, you'll get paid, even though you wont be needing the money. _The man never talked much, but he always talked into himself, he thought that he could get a better conversation with himself than any other idiot in Portland. He was probably right, say the wrong things in this city and you'll end up either in a body bag in the back of a car, or sleeping with the fishes in Portland Harbour. The man once saw a murder down at the docks, a man was taken out of a dark grey sentintel and shot four times in the back by 2 men in black suits. The men then threw him into the docks, along with their gun, hiding the evidence. That one night scared the man, he knew that it happened all the time.

The man opened the door to reveal a dark, small sleazy room, it's contents was limited. There was a small bed on the far left hand corner, there was a t.v that was smashed up, and all alone in the right hand corner was an old wardrobe. This was the life of the sleazeball, he made a living of being low life scum, he enjoyed every damn minute due to the fact he had murdered at least 10 hookers, all from different cities. This, was a number he was proud of.

"Nice play ya' got here, so.." The girl walked over to him and she opened her jacket to him to reveal her 'assets', he smiled. "You ready for some action baby"

Once again the schoolgirl giggle sent a wave of excitement down his back, he was ready to kill again. A 9mm pistol was placed nicely in his jacket pocket, waiting to be used against someone, and it's time was coming.

"Sit on the bed, with your back to me" He commanded, showing strength in his tone.

The hooker smiled and winked at him, and she obeyed his command. He smiled, _too easy, _he lifted out the pistol from his jacket and he stared at it, his eyes transfixed on the peice, he was under some sort of trance, but he enjoyed the rush.

"Now," he cocked the gun silently. "Turn around"

"Ohh, I can't wait to see your weapon baby"

_My weapon.. haha, this will be the last thing you see_

The hooker turned around slowly and her eyes widened, she screamed in terror.

_BANG... BANG... BANG_

Three bullets soared through the air from the pistol and sunk into the young girls chest. Ever bullet made an impact, blood splashed out from her body and she dropped to her knees. One less hooker on the streets of Liberty, one more victim to the sick bastard who loved to kill them. He walked over to the dead girl and got on his knees beside her, he ran his fingers over her face, he smiled and invaded her pockets and grabbed out some cash. He starting counting, he was pleased.

"$500, thanks very much"

The man stood up and picked the carcas up over his shoulder and he left his shaq and travelled outside to a little grassy patch behind his hut. There the patch contained a horrific secret, he smiled as he looked at all the patches of grass that were higher than the others.

"There ya' go, your gonna be reunited with youe slut bag friends"

He walked over to a hole in the middle of the patch, it was the girls grave, and she was about to be put in it. The man dumped her dirty place and he picked up a shovel that was below him, he began to whistle a song as he slowly buried the body deep into the ground. One final shovel full of dirt done the job, he patted the shovel down on the dirt and smiled.

"One more hooker fallen" The man let of a sick laugh.

He walked away from the grave and he walked to the front of his shack, he was about to enter but he stopped, and had a thought.

_I'm hungry for more, I need more!_ He wanted to kill again, he was going to make it three in one night, it would be a new record for his or anyone else's standards, and he wanted to make a name for himself. He wanted to open the Liberty Tree one day and see the headline :** PROSTITUTE KILLER STRIKES AGAIN**, he always smiled at the thought of that. He wanted a name, he always thought of himself as Jack The Ripper, bringing terror to the prostitutes of Liberty.

He walked over to his stallion and entered it and adjusted his radio to Head Radio. _Gotta keep my head cool _he thought, he started up the car and drove off out of his territory. He was cruising past the docks, then he took a turn to see the site of the police station, he opted to drive on for a few more minutes and finally he came to a hault. The Red Light District, at the pavement of the Sex Club 7 club was a beautiful hooker, she wore a red jacket and her golden red hair sparkled, he had his target. _I wanna do something new for a change, I'm gonna leave the bodies in the streets to really horrify Liberty. _He drove up to the girl and stopped, he got out of the car and walked over to her, she smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Misty"

"Would you like to have some fun Misty?"

"Sure."

He took her over to an old set of stairs and he sat her down. She was excited, she had never done a street job before, and now this was her big break. He felt the pistol move in his jacket pocket, adrenaline rushed all over him and he decided to do something drastic. Thinking about Jack The Ripper, he felt a switchblade in his pocket, he had the idea of slicing his victims up like the ripper did once, tonight he decided he was gonna try it out.

"Turn around Misty, your gonna like this suprise"

She giggled and did what she was told, while he took out the switchblade, brand new and very sharp. He examined the blade, sharp, fine cut, perfect for cutting through flesh he thought. He showed a sick grin and he was about to call her until..

_Click_

"Don't fucking move!"

The man turned around quickly to see Sex Club Seven owner, Luigi Gotterrli and his spas 12 shotgun staring at him. Luigi's face was full of anger, he had caught the bastard who was killing his girls, and he was about to punish him.

"Now fucker, I'm gonna teach you a lesson that you'll never fucking forget!"

The man was about to scream but Misty came from behind him and smacked him over the head with a glass bottle. The man fell to the ground and he stared at then feet of Luigi, then everything faded to black.

_Later that night_

The man awoke, his head throbbing with pain, he didn't know where he was, all he could see was blurry images, but he made out that two figures were hovered over him.

"You killedmy girls, this is your warning ya' prick, do it again and I'll finish you off" Luigi spoke with anger, annoyance and authority.

"I cant believe he tried to kill me, but it was a good plan Luigi" The amnr ecognised the squeaky voice of Misty, he had been fooled.

The figures suddenly left the sight of the man, he was now all alone in a place he didn't recognise. He tried to move his hands, but he couldn't feel a thing. Next he tried to walk, but he couldn't feel his toes or his feet. The man was no sweating, he was wondering how long he was unconscience for, and he knew Luigi could of done whatever he liked to him. Next he tried to call for help, but something was missing. His Tongue!

Luigi had roughed him up badly, he had cut his hands off, and his feet and to make matters worse, he slowly sliced his tongue off, all with his own switchblade. You could say he got what he deserves, you may think that this was brutal, but it was just ordinary life in Liberty City.

_The End_


End file.
